The present invention relates to a display driver, an electro-optical device, and a control method for a display driver.
A display panel represented by an electro-optical panel includes a plurality of scan lines and a plurality of data line, and a pixel is specified by the scan line and the data line. The scan lines are sequentially selected by a scan driver. The data lines are driven by a data driver (display driver) based on display data. The scan driver and data driver are controlled by a display controller.
The data driver generally performs drive control corresponding to a command set by the display controller. Various technologies have been known relating to a data driver controlled by such a command setting.
For example, one data driver employs a configuration in which command address data is input as one piece of data and command data and display data are input as other pieces of data. A part of the address designated by the command address data is assigned to the display data, and the remaining address is assigned to the command data. This increases the amount of command data in comparison with the case where higher-order and lower-order addresses are respectively assigned to the command address data and the command data, for example. In this case, since it suffices to merely identify the command data and the display data, a change in hardware such as a change in the number of input terminals can be made unnecessary.